A driving circuit of the existing DC-DC converter generally adopts a single way boost, and the temperature of part of the components is higher under the high power condition. However, when the driving circuit adopts a simple multi-way boost, the temperature of the components may be lowered, but the cost of the control chip may be increased accordingly.